


mint chocolate chip ice cream

by astrangepurplefairy



Series: the adventures of a wild sprace’s apartment [18]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: First Date, Ice Cream, Implications of sex but nothing explicit, M/M, Sprace Apartment AU, sprace, they’re so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy
Summary: race and spot go on their first date





	mint chocolate chip ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> hi loves!!  
im so happy y’all have been enjoying this series so here’s some more because im newsies trash  
enjoy!!

“I don’t know, it was just boring to me.” Race said plainly, thumb sliding along the back of Spot’s palm.

“I thought it was good.”

They were walking out of the movie theater, hands twined together and swinging between them. It was a painfully domestic scene, and Spot had never been so happy.

“There aren’t good movies anymore, there just aren’t. We shouldn’t go to the movies until there’s a good one again.” 

“Or...” Spot smirked and stopped walking, turning to his boyfriend. “We could go to a bad one, and make-out.”

Race leaned down to kiss him, a low sound escaping his throat. “I love that idea.” He purred.

“So,” Spot said, as they began to walk once more, their steps synced. “Was this our first date?”

“I don’t know.” Race kissed the side of his head. “I guess technically, now that you’re my  _boyfriend.” _He dragged out the word, grinning widely. Spot would be lying if he said it wasn’t his favorite word from Race’s mouth.

“Well, yes, now that we’re  _boyfriends_,” Spot grinned and Race shouldered him kindly. “I think that was our first date.”

Race just squeezed his hand, gently. “What a perfect first date.”

Spot looked up, watching Race watch the world around him, and smiled softly, his heart swelling in his chest.

“Ooh!” Race said suddenly, dragging Spot to one side. “Let’s get ice cream!” He pointed to an ice cream stand, and Spot grinned and nodded.

“Sure, we’ll get ice cream.”

—

“Who the hell _casually_ gets mint chocolate chip? It’s disgusting.”

Spot rolled his eyes at Race and licked his minty ice cream. “Who _casually_ gets  _vanilla, _ huh? Talk about disgusting.”

Race dipped his finger through his ice cream and then dotted it on Spot’s nose, grinning at Spot’s disgruntled face. “Vanilla is classic.”

“Get this bland monstrosity,” Spot pointed to his nose, deadpanning. “Off my face.”

Race just raised a brow, faces inching closer. Spot’s serious expression cracked, and he leaned forward to kiss him—and then Race’s tongue darted out and licked the vanilla off his nose as he grinned.

Spot jerked away, groaning and wiping Race’s spit off his skin, and glared. “Race!” He screeched, lip curling back.

Race pouted mockingly, blue eyes twinkling with mischief. “My tongue has literally been _in your_ _mouth_ before, calm down.”

Spot smiled. “I love you.” He said cheekily, puckering his lips and grinning when Race planted a kiss on them.

“We’re going to be one of those really gross couples that we always used to make fun of, aren’t we?” Race laughed, thumbing minty ice cream from Spot’s cheek.

Spot kissed the corner of his mouth. “We already are, bubba.”

Race threw his head back and laughed.

—

It had been a perfect date. Watching a bad, cheesy movie, walking through the New York streets with ice cream, their hands entwined between them.

Spot leaned into Race’s side in the elevator up to their floor, slinging his arm around Race’s waist.

“This was a really good date.” Race murmured into Spot’s hair, nosing at his temple sweetly.

Spot tilted his face up and kissed Race once, twice, shutting his eyes. “It was, it really was.”

Race’s hands slid up to hold his face, palms cold against Spot’s cheeks, and he connected their mouths firmly, tongue swiping along Spot’s lower lip. He opened his mouth to accept Race’s kiss, their teeth clacking together just slightly, not enough to deter either of them as his hands slid beneath the hem of Race’s shirt and gripped his bare waist.

Race pressed him against the wall of the elevator. His knee slid between Spot’s thighs, their bodies aligned entirely as Race’s arms swooped under Spot’s legs and  _lifted_ him, hiking his knees around his hips. Spot shuddered as a dash of heat flooded through his body, pooling in his stomach. For as frail as Race always claimed to be, the fact that he could lift him up turned Spot on to no end, made his head spin and swim.

Spot jumped when the elevator dinged and opened on their floor, pulling away from Race, who giggled and dropped his head on Spot’s shoulder. He just laughed and ran a hand along Race’s hair as he stood on his own feet once more, his cheeks red. Whatever desire had been coursing between them had extinguished, like a flame under water, as their moment had been ripped away from them. 

They walked to their apartment in a comfortable, calm silence, their once-searching hands clasped simply between them now. Spot entered behind Race, shutting the door and leaning against it, exhaling.

“Do you think The Price is Right is on?” Race asked, untying his shoes.

Spot chuckled. “You are unhealthily obsessed with that show.”

“You’re absolutely right, and I’m not ashamed.” Race stood to kiss him, pinning him lightly against the door, and Spot felt that warmth flare up in his chest again.

It was a familiar scene, the way Spot’s hands slipped beneath Race’s shirt, the way Race’s arms banded Spot’s thighs and lifted him, an echo of the elevator. 

Spot slipped Race’s shirt off his body, running his hands across the exposed skin, and felt the low grumble that vibrated through Race’s chest. His fingers found the buttons of Spot’s shirt and popped them off in his impatience, throwing the flannel to one side and grunting at Spot’s white undershirt. Spot just giggled and tore it off himself.

Race leaned back, pupils dilating in a way that made Spot’s nerve endings spark sharply. “You’re...” he breathed, biting his lip. His eyes flashed up to Spot’s as he exhaled shakily, and he murmured, “I’m so nervous right now.”

Spot laughed. “God, me too.”

Race grinned, and his eyes flashed down to Spot’s bare chest as Spot gazed at his. “You’re fucking gorgeous,” Race breathed. “I want you to know that.”

Spot felt his face turn red and let out a breath. He knew his eyes glittered as he looked up at Race, his boyfriend and his best friend, his one love. “I love you.” He managed to giggle out, pressing his palm to Race’s face.

Race just smiled, his eyes still wide and slightly nervous, and leaned down to connect their mouths again

**Author's Note:**

> sex stuff  
anyway  
kudos and comments if you enjoyed??  
i love y’all so much as always  
<333


End file.
